


goodbye for now

by Kynareth



Series: Filling in the Gaps [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, after ME 2, before ME 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynareth/pseuds/Kynareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered how Garrus and Shepard parted after the events of ME 2. So this is my version of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye for now

The whole crew had already gathered in the Communications Room when Shepard entered the room. “Thank you all for coming,” she said. “As you might know we are heading to the Citadel and will be there in about 15 hours. What’s new is that this will be our last stop. I will release you from duty as soon as we dock.” She paused to let it sink in, and looked around into baffled faces. Just Miranda smiled at her, but that wasn’t surprising as Shepard had already talked to her before the meeting.

“I want to thank each and every one of you. We defeated the collectors and made it back through the Omega-4 Relay. No one did this before. We fought Harbinger and came back home. Still, this was nothing compared to what is coming. The destruction of the Alpha Relay prevented the reapers from invading our galaxy for now, but they are on their way. So when we part tomorrow keep in mind what we’ve accomplished, but don’t get complacent. We did the impossible, but that’s not enough to defeat the reapers.”

Shepard took a breath and continued. “From tomorrow on you’ll be on your own again.. But remember, no one has seen what we’ve seen, so try your best to make this galaxy ready for what’s coming. Thank you.”

She walked towards the door where Garrus was standing the whole time. The two of them left the room, and when the door closed behind them Shepard sighed. “I hate goodbyes.” 

She looked over to Garrus. “See you tonight?” she asked. “I’ll explain everything then.” Garrus nodded. “Sure.” he said, looking at her quizzically. But Shepard seemed to have a lot on her mind and Garrus realized that he would have to wait to get answers. “Sorry, I have to go to talk to Admiral Hackett. See you later.” she said and left. 

Garrus watched her walk away and didn’t notice that Tali had left the Comm Room and was standing next to him. “Hey Garrus, do you know what’s going on with Shepard? Does she have a new mission?” Tali asked and Garrus didn’t know what to say. As far as he knew the crew wasn’t aware of his nightly visits to the Captain’s Quarters. And besides, he really didn’t know what was going on. So he shrugged. “I don’t have a clue.”

“So, what are you up to when we reach the Citadel? Is there something to go back to? Or someone?” Tali asked casually, but Garrus sensed a hint of flirting. “Well, I haven’t really thought about that.” he lied, knowing exactly what he intended to do. I’ll go wherever Shepard goes, he thought, simple as that.

He walked to the Mess Hall with Tali and she talked about the last missions, her feelings towards Legion as well as the Flotilla and how she can’t wait to return home. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s all been so exciting and I’m so glad I have been a part of this. This amazing ship and this incredible crew..” she said, but Garrus had difficulty listening to her as he couldn’t stop thinking about Shepard and what she wanted to talk about later.

“So what do you think?” Tali asked and jolted Garrus out of his thoughts. “About what?” He had no idea what she’d been talking about. “I asked you if you would like to do something together tomorrow?”

Oh Spirits, he thought, is she hitting on me? Garrus felt a little uncomfortable. It wasn’t the first time he had the impression that Tali might have a thing for him. He hesitated, but wanted to be as honest as he could. “Actually there is someone.. and I intend to spend the day with her tomorrow.” he said, and although he couldn’t see Tali’s facial expression it was obvious that her mouth just dropped open. 

“Oh,” she said cautiously, “I didn’t know there was someone waiting for you.” She sounded a bit disappointed. “How could you have known?” Garrus chuckled. “I don’t talk about these kinds of things.” - “A gentleman never tells, huh?” Tali snickered. 

Garrus realized that he had grown fond of her over all this time. But he definitely saw her as a friend, or maybe more like a little sister. “Well, we have time now, haven’t we? Why don’t we go to the Port Observation and have a drink with Kasumi?” he suggested, and Tali’s eyes seemed to lighten up. 

+++

It got late at the Port Observation, but it felt good to have celebrated the end of their mission. At first it was just Garrus, Tali and Kasumi talking and kidding around. Then Jacob and Samara joined them, but it wasn’t until Zaeed, Jack and Grunt showed up that the little get-together turned into a party. The music was loud, the alcohol was flowing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, like they hadn’t done in a long time.

Garrus had lost track of time and left the party later than he had planned. He hadn’t been drinking a lot, but as he walked down the hallway he felt a little lightheaded. When he reached the elevator he took a few deep breaths before he pressed the button to Shepard’s quarters.

He entered her room, but found it empty. It took a moment before Garrus noticed the sound of a running shower. It reminded him of his first night with her.. He hesitated, but then regained his courage and went into the bathroom. “Care for some company?” he asked cautiously, but Shepard just smiled at him. “There you are. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Seeing Shepard bare-naked and all wet let his pulse race and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He took off his clothes and stepped under the shower. The hot water and the steamy air made him forget everything but his overwhelming longing for her. Garrus reached out for her waist, pulled her body closer to his, and they engaged in a deep kiss. When their tongues met Shepard folded her arms around his neck and slowly let her leg slide up his thigh. “I want you right here, right now.” she whispered. 

+++

She cried out his name repeatedly and Garrus could feel her orgasm hit. His entire body was shivering when he came inside of her a moment later. The both of them were breathing heavily and it took some time for them to calm down again. When Garrus opened his eyes again he saw Shepard giving smiling at him warmly. “That was incredible.” she whispered. 

Garrus brushed a strand of hair out of her face and pressed his forehead to hers. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me, but it had never felt so intense with anyone else.” he said. Shepard smiled. “I guess we’re a good match, aren’t we?” she asked, and Garrus replied without hesitation. “We’re the perfect match, if you ask me.” 

Her lips kept him from saying anything else as she engaged in another passionate kiss. Then she looked into his eyes. “Will you stay the night?” she asked, and Garrus couldn’t hide his surprise. Shepard had never asked that before. Usually he got back to the crew quarters after their nightly encounters, so the crew wouldn’t get suspicious. It worked out so far, but maybe secrecy wasn’t so important anymore. “I’d love to.” he replied.

+++

The next morning Garrus woke up early. It took him a moment to realize where he was, because seeing Shepard sleeping right next to him felt as if he was still dreaming. This woman took his breath away every time he saw her. Neither of them had yet made any attempt to define their relationship, but Garrus couldn’t deny that his desire for her was overwhelming. He wanted her completely, and only for himself. But did Shepard feel the same way? It always seemed that she wouldn’t want to bond with someone, that she would like to keep it casual. On the other hand, she never asked him to stay before..

“Good morning.” Shepard said sleepily. She moved closer to him and Garrus wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, how was your night?” he replied and kissed her on her forehead. Shepard smiled, but then it seemed as if she was blinking away a tear. “Everything okay?” Garrus asked a little worried. Shepard nodded, “It’s just.. I’m glad that you’re here.” Garrus kissed her again and pulled her closer. “Me too.”

They stayed in bed for another 20 minutes, holding on to each other and savoring the new found intimacy, before Shepard broke the silence. “We’ll dock at the Citadel in a few hours. Do you have any plans after that?” she asked. “Well, no, not yet.” - “Good.” Shepard said. “Care to spend some time together? Maybe we could go someplace nice and quiet?” - “Sounds great.” Garrus replied, but then Shepard turned thoughtful. “You know, there’s something we need to talk about.” - “Yeah, I had a feeling something’s bothering you. It’s about your next assignment, isn’t it? The reason why everyone is released from duty..” he asked. “Yes it is,” Shepard confirmed, “but let’s not talk about it now, okay? We’ll take our time later. I’m free all day, and if you want I’m all yours.” she said with a promising smile. “But now I have to get up. I wanted to talk to everyone before we reach the Citadel.” Garrus didn’t like to let her go, but it was relieving to know that he was going to spend the rest of the day with her. “That’s a good idea. I hope they’re sober yet.” he chuckled.

+++ 

A few hours later the Normandy reached the Citadel and the time came to say goodbye. It was tough, though no one really let it show. Garrus couldn’t deny that it felt like the end of an era. He had left the Normandy behind and tried to start a new life once already. The huge difference now, however, was that he was leaving with Shepard at his side. 

“Want to take a walk in the Presidium Gardens?” Shepard asked as they left the Docking Bay. “Sure.” Garrus responded. “It’s tough leaving everyone behind.” he added. Shepard remained silent for a moment, but then answered. “Yes, it is.. but I think they’ll be alright.” 

Shepard started to talk about the crew and what a hell of a team they were at the collector base. “I wouldn’t have bet on coming back through the relay without losing anyone.” she said, but seemed a little unfocused. “Garrus,” she said and stopped, “let’s sit down on that bench over there. I have to get this off my chest.”

Garrus nodded and suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach. As they sat down he asked her directly. “Okay, Shepard, spit it out, what is it?” Shepard turned to face him and took a deep breath. “You know I’m responsible for the destruction of the Alpha Relay. 300.000 batarians died, because of me.” - “But the reapers were about to arrive. You had no other options, this was the only choice.” Garrus retorted. “I know, Garrus,” Shepard said calmly, “but Hackett told me right away that the batarians won’t accept that and that I would have to justify my actions. Well, that day has come. I’m leaving tomorrow to go to Earth and face a trial.. And Hackett already hinted that I should prepare for a longer stay.” 

“Are you saying that they intend to arrest you?” Garrus stood up and started to pace nervously up and down. “The reapers are on their way and the Alliance has nothing better to do than to put you on trial?” Shepard reached out to take his hand and Garrus stopped in front of her. “You know,” she started, “the Alliance and the Council are still denying the reapers. No one except Anderson and Hackett wants to see the truth. I hope they can pull some strings to get me out of this.” 

“What if I come with you and vouch for you?” Garrus suggested, but Shepard shook her head. “You’re not Alliance and you’re one of my crew. They wouldn’t listen. Besides, you have to go to Palavan, Garrus. You have to convince the turian military to prepare for the reapers.”

Garrus let go of her hand and started pacing again. “Damn it, Shepard! This is not how I planned it.” He was silent for a long time, but seemed to slowly calm down. He finally sat down next to her again. “I’m sorry, Shepard, I’m being selfish. It’s just.. I hate to let you go.”

“I know, Garrus. This isn’t easy for me either. There’s just nothing we can do about it. The reapers threaten the whole galaxy, and if they can’t be stopped there will be no future for anyone. You have to try your best on Palavan and I will try to convince the Alliance. I have to go. We can’t afford war with the batarians right now.”

“You’re right, I know that.. but what if..” Garrus closed his eyes and took a breath, “what if the reapers attack while you’re still on Earth and I’m on Palavan? This could be a goodbye for good..” The mere thought of losing Shepard was unbearable. She took his hand again. “I know, Garrus.” 

They sat in silence for a while. Garrus tried to sort out his thoughts and be reasonable, but part of him was willing to let the whole galaxy go to hell if he could only be with her. “So what do we do?” he asked her eventually and Shepard looked up to him. “I just want to be with you until I’ll leave tomorrow.” She gave him a half-smile and Garrus pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers. “Okay,” he whispered, “I guess that’s all we get.” 

With Shepard’s head leaned against his shoulder they were sitting there for quite some time, but eventually had to admit that they were pretty hungry. So they decided to go to a levo-dextro-restaurant in the Wards. Arriving there Garrus realized that this was the first time they spend time together outside the Normandy. And when they sat down at the table he got a slight feeling what it would be like to lead a normal life, though he couldn’t quite imagine what “normal” would be like with Shepard. 

She started to talk about the Citadel, but by the time they finished their dinner they ended up chatting about childhood memories. “So your father caught you?” Shepard laughed. “Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing. I mean, we didn’t actually do anything, but I never saw that girl again.” Garrus chuckled. “I was about 12 at that time, but I never brought a girl home again as long as I lived with my parents. Luckily military started at the age of 15. Not that it would have gotten any easier to meet girls there.” he laughed.

“Oh, I can perfectly picture you as a seductive womanizer, charming the ladies with your sparkling eyes.” Shepard said dreamily. “That’s nice, Shepard, go ahead and make fun of me.” Garrus snickered, but Shepard shook her head. “I’m completely serious. I fell for you right away.” She smiled at him and Garrus couldn’t quite tell if she was still mocking him, but he didn’t care. Seeing her smile at him in such an intimate way let him realize how lucky he was to be with her, right here, right now.

“Why do think human-turian relationships are such a rare thing?” Shepard interrupted his thoughts. “I don’t know any couples. Do you?” she asked. Garrus thought about it for a while, but couldn’t think of anyone. “No, I guess it’s not very common, or at least people don’t talk about it.”

“What would your family say if they knew you are dating a human?” Shepard looked at him inquisitively and Garrus stared back for a while, not knowing if she was mocking him again or if she wanted a true answer. “Well, first of all, I don’t really care what they would say and secondly, I think they respect me enough to keep their opinions to themselves, because I guess they wouldn’t be too ecstatic about it.” he said and saw a flash of surprise on her face.

“Why not?” she asked. “Well, it’s nothing personal,” Garrus fumbled for words, “I mean, you’re Commander Shepard, almost a legend. I’m sure they respect you. It’s just, I suppose they’ve always been hoping that I would settle down sometime, you know, start a family and those kinds of things.” 

“Hmm.” Shepard nodded and seemed to become pensive. So Garrus quickly continued. “But Shepard, I can assure you that it’s not what I want. That kind of life isn’t for me. Besides, if we fail, there won’t be a planet left to settle down on.” he chuckled.

“You’re right,” Shepard responded, “I mean, there’s no point in making future plans as long as the reapers are out there.” And after a moment of thinking she added, “But just out of curiosity, would you still think the same way without Saren, the collectors and the reapers?”

“Hmm, the truth is, I’ve almost been there.” Garrus admitted. “You know, when I started at C-Sec I dated a girl who pictured that kind of future for us, but it just didn’t feel right. I knew that there had to be more to life than that. We broke up before it got too serious.” The image of the girl flashed through his mind and he wondered if she had a family by now. 

“Thinking back to those times makes me feel as if I’m a whole different person now. I was never satisfied, always wanted more, but then I met you and.. everything changed.” Garrus looked deeply into her eyes and when she smiled back at him he saw so much warmth, affection and intimacy. He knew she was the one he was waiting for his whole life. 

+++

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Garrus asked when they left the restaurant. “It’s getting late and I thought maybe we could find some place nice..” he added, but Shepard interrupted him. “Oh, I got us the nicest place you can think of. See that hotel over there? I got us the honeymoon suite.” She smiled seductively. “But first I’d like to go to a club, have some drinks, a little warm-up, you know? What do you think?” 

Garrus wasn’t a big fan of going to clubs, but the thought of a good drink was an incentive. “Wherever you wanna go Shepard..” he said.

They walked into a nearby nightclub that appeared to be very popular. A lot of young people were there, mostly humans and asari, some turians as well. The dancefloor was crowded, but there was a lounge area, too. Garrus took a look around. The music was too loud to talk and all these people freaked him out a little.. He startled when Shepard squeezed his arm. She nodded towards the lounge area and signed him to follow her. 

When say sat down on a couch at the end of the room Garrus felt much better. The volume of the music was okay and the distance to the other people was acceptable. In this area people were sitting and talking in smaller or larger groups. No one paid attention to them and Garrus appreciated that.

“Let me get us some drinks.” Shepard said and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” She walked towards the bar and Garrus followed her with his eyes. To him, she was the most attractive woman in the room. But apparently he wasn’t the only one with his eyes on her. Garrus noticed a group of marines who seemed to have recognized her. One of them walked over to her and said something. Shepard followed him back to where the other marines sat and they chatted for some minutes. It seemed like an eternity for Garrus, but finally she left them and ordered the drinks at the bar. Garrus could see the marines still watching her.

“Made some new friends?” Garrus didn’t want to seem possessive, so he said it most casually, but Shepard got the hint. “Yeah, nice guys, they invited me to their ship, but I had to reject. I told them a cranky turian was waiting for me and I didn’t want to piss him off.” She laughs and sits down next to him again. “I didn’t mean it this way.” Garrus replied, but had to admit that he really did sound a little cranky. “Sorry, Shepard, it’s just, didn’t you see the way they looked at you?” 

“Come on, Garrus, they’re just boys. It was cute how excited they were to meet me, but I would never be attracted to those kinds of guys. I don’t know if you ever thought about it this way, but you do realize that I’ve been in the Alliance for many years, and that there are plenty of men in the army? I know what’s out there for me. But I’ll tell you a secret. I’ve developed a taste for a very special turian lately. Do you really think an ordinary human could excite me anymore?”

“Hmm, nice to hear that.” Garrus was flattered, but couldn’t shake off his doubts. “But.. don’t you think there will be a lot of handsome young soldiers back on Earth who will be very interested in you? Who would remember an old scarred turian somewhere in the galaxy then?”

“Hmm, do you think I’m allowed to have sleep-overs while I’m under arrest?” she laughed. Garrus narrowed his eyes. “Seriously, Shepard, is there someone you have a history with? I mean, did you have them all or did you have a bad experience? There has to be a reason why..”

“Why I chose you above any human? Garrus, stop worrying about that. I’m not missing out on anything when I’m with you.” She looked into his eyes and let her fingers trace the side of his fringe before they slid down and caressed his neck. Garrus loved it when she did this, and she knew it.

“I guess I haven’t answered your question yet. So, yes, I had some casual encounters here and then, and I had been in serious relationships as well, but they didn’t work out in the end. I think my work with the Alliance was part of the problem. I’m a soldier, and that’s not quite compatible with settling down and starting a family and stuff like that. And guys who are Alliance as well, hmm, I don’t know, I never met anyone who piqued my interest.” 

Garrus wasn’t sure what he had wanted to hear, but picturing her with other men wasn’t helping at all. He should have just stopped pondering and tried to enjoy the time they had, but everything was so new to him. What kind of relationship did the both of them have? Part of him wanted to hear promises, to make commitments, but that wasn’t like her. Not in this situation.

“I know what you’re thinking, Garrus. I’m troubled with the same questions. The thing is we can’t even say “let’s see what happens” because we have to part ways tomorrow.” She looked down and closed her eyes for a moment, then looked into his eyes again. “Garrus, you’re everything I always wanted in a man - in every way. If it wasn’t for the reapers and the whole galaxy at stake, I would have a really good feeling about us.”

“I feel the same way, Shepard, and I don’t want to complicate things.” 

 

“So, what are your plans once you’re back on Palavan?” Shepard asked after a while. Talking about a neutral subject seemed a good idea. “I guess I’ll call on my sister and see if I can stay there for a few days. I’ll take my chances with the military then. I know a few high-ranking officers..”

“Garrus Vakarian?” An excited voice interrupted Garrus, and when he looked up she was already standing next to him. A beautiful turian lady looked at him with her bright, sparkling eyes and a hopeful expression on her face. “Seriana!” Garrus stood up to face her. “Good to see you. It’s been a while. How have you been? Oh, sorry, may I introduce you? This is Commander Shepard, this is Seriana, a friend from my days at C-Sec.” 

Shepard stood up and the women shook hands, but Seriana was completely focused on Garrus, so Shepard sat down again and leaned back to observe. “A friend, huh?” Seriana smirked at Garrus, who was obviously uncomfortable with this situation. “I didn’t want to disturb you. I just thought that I couldn’t miss the chance to say hello. I heard that you had left C-Sec and the Citadel. So meeting you here seemed like.. I just had to come over.” Garrus could tell that Seriana was nervous, too. He knew what she was up to, so he tried to avoid any awkward situation. “Yeah, I’m glad to see you too, Seriana. You’re right, I’m not with C-Sec anymore and I’ll be leaving the Citadel tomorrow. So..” Garrus fumbled for words, but Seriana moved closer and touched his hand with hers. “Well then call me if you’re free tonight,” she whispered in his ear, “I missed you.” She took a step back again, and looked deeply into his eyes, before she turned and walked away. Garrus was dumbfounded. He stood there for a moment, before he noticed the note with her number in his hand. 

“Wow, that was a come-on.. So, she’s a friend, huh?” Shepard asked sarcastically. Garrus shook his head in disbelief. What had just happened? Seriana really caught him off guard. “Well, yeah, we have a history, but I haven’t seen her in at least two years. Sorry Shepard, this was awkward, but you know that I’m bad in those kinds of situations.” he said. 

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize, Garrus.” she said calmly, but Garrus didn’t buy it. He sensed that she was worried, or disappointed. He sat down next to her again and took her hand. “She was a nice girl back then, but that’s the past. We both have our past, haven’t we?”

“It’s okay, Garrus, you’re right.” Shepard still looked troubled. After a moment of silence she finally said “Actually it’s not her that bothers me. It’s.. I watched the two of you, and you looked good together. Both turian I mean.. It just got me thinking.” She closed her eyes. “Don’t you long for a woman who completely understands you? Your body language, all the different tones of your voice, your natural desires..”

“Shepard, now you’re being ridiculous. Earlier YOU told ME not to worry about that, and now..” Garrus pulled her closer, and Shepard laid her head on his shoulder. “I know..” she whispered. Her hand stroked his arm and they sat in silence for a while. “Can I ask you one thing?” she asked. Garrus tried to read her face, but he couldn’t tell what was on her mind. “Sure. What is it?” he said. She sat up again and looked into his eyes. “Tell me what’s it like. What is it like to be with a turian woman?”

“You mean, what’s sex like?” Garrus thought about it for a moment. “Well, it’s pretty rough, you know, turians can take a few bites and scratches.” he chuckles. “Maybe you could say that it’s more about taking than giving, more selfish in a way. You try to dominate the other to some degree, but the roles change constantly, so usually it’s getting a little wild. But in the end everybody‘s satisfied, and pretty much exhausted.”

“So you have to restrain yourself when we’re together..” she said thoughtfully. “Of course I do, Shepard, I don’t want to hurt you.” He gently stroked her chin. “I don’t miss anything, Shepard. It’s a whole new experience with you.” He moved closer and with a low voice he whispered in her ear, carefully choosing his words. “Your body is the most marvelous thing I know. I love your taste when you’re ready for me, your soft flesh inviting me, and when I’m inside of you.. it’s just amazing to feel you so tight around me.” He noticed that she was holding her breath, before he went on. “A turian woman would never tremble under my touch the way you do. Your body is so sensitive, it speaks to me in subtle movements, and all I want to do is please you. I want to give you everything I have.” 

Garrus moved back to look into Shepard’s eyes, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck, and let out an “Oh Garrus..” before she kissed him deeply. She had already crawled onto his lap when their tongues met, and Garrus couldn’t help but softly purr. He felt an intense desire for her building up. His hands slipped under her shirt, stroking her soft skin. He noticed Shepard’s breaths getting heavier, and for a moment the world around them slipped away.

“Want to go?” Shepard whispered in his ear, and kissed a trail down his neck. “I can’t wait to be alone with you.” Garrus hummed his approval, and Shepard leaned back to look him in the eyes. She pressed her forehead to his and held his face with both her hands. “Let’s go then.”

Shepard stood up from his lap and while she was still focusing on him, Garrus could see half of the people in the lounge area staring at them. “Um, I think we drew some attention.” he said softly. Shepard looked around, and started to giggle. “So hopefully we could broaden their horizons a bit about turian-human relationships.” 

Garrus finished his drink and stood up to, but as they turned to go they saw someone else walking towards them. “Hey, Tali!” Shepard said with surprise in her voice. The quarian stood in front of them and seemed a bit confused. “What brought you here?” Shepard asked. 

“Oh, I’m here with some other quarians. I’ll leave for the flotilla with them tomorrow. We were sitting over there, and I just saw you.” She looked on the floor. “I just wanted to say goodbye again.”

“That’s sweet of you, Tali.” Shepard said and touched her arm. “You know, I’m leaving for Earth tomorrow. I didn’t want to tell the crew, but I guess it will be in the news soon anyway. They’re putting me on trial for destroying the Alpha Relay.” 

“Oh Shepard, that’s awful! How dare they!? You wouldn’t have done it if there were other options. If you need someone to vouch for you, just say the word.” Tali assured. 

“Thank you, Tali. I appreciate this, but I’ll be fine. I wish you all the best. Try to convince the admiralty board not to start a war with the geth. We need all of you in the fight against the reapers.” Shepard said, and Tali nodded. “I’ll try my best.” she said.

When Shepard had moved on Tali addressed Garrus with a soft voice. “Garrus, is Shepard the woman you were talking about?” she asked sheepishly. Garrus saw Shepard stop a few meters away and turn around to look at him quizzically. “Why don’t you come?” her eyes were asking. Then he looked back at Tali. “Yes, I was talking about her. I’m not sure how serious this is, so I didn’t want it to get around. I hope you understand, Tali.” 

“Yes, I do.” she said and looked down. “I guess, I wish you all the best then.” She looks up to him again. “What are you up to? Are you going to Earth, too?” - “No,” Garrus sighed, “I’ll be heading to Palavan. See what I can do there.”

Garrus was about to say goodbye and leave, when Tali staggered him with a long warm hug. “Take care, Garrus.” she said, and walked back to her friends before Garrus could reply anything. Still a little puzzled he watched her go, then caught up with Shepard. 

They left the club and headed towards the hotel Shepard booked a room in. “What was that about?” Shepard asked, and Garrus could see the curiosity in her eyes. “Tali seemed a bit emotional, didn’t she?” Garrus stayed silent for a moment, but then he decided to be honest. “Yeah, I guess she saw us and.. and I think she has a little crush on me.” He saw Shepard raise her eyebrows in surprise. “I told her that there was somebody else, but I didn’t say that it was you.”

“I didn’t think quarians were interested in other species in a romantic way. I mean it’s difficult with those suits, isn’t it?” Shepard mused, and then smiled at Garrus. “But I guess I can’t blame her.” 

“Thank you, Shepard, that’s very sweet of you.” Garrus replied ironically. “You know, I never saw myself as particularly interesting to women, especially to non-turian women.” 

“I guess I’m lucky you didn’t find out earlier.” she giggled. “But honestly Garrus, I met a few turians before, and you seemed special to me right from the start. There’s something about you..” 

“Oh, tell me more, Shepard.” Garrus chuckled, and Shepard snorted in response. She gave him an offended look, but couldn’t stay serious for long. They both started laughing, and as they walked down the street Garrus flung an arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

+++

When they entered the hotel room both of them were blown away by the luxury and coziness of this place. The lights were dimmed, a soft music played, a virtual fire burned in the fireplace, and rose petals decorated the bed as well as the floor around it. 

“Wow, you humans definitely know how to set the mood. You’re not going to propose to me, are you?” Garrus snickered, and Shepard gave him a friendly punch in his side. “You have an awful loose tongue tonight. For your information the owner of the hotel is an asari, and you have absolutely no sense of romance whatsoever.” 

Shepard walked towards the large bed and took a look around. Garrus could see the sparkle in her eyes. She seemed happy. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m not the romantic kind of guy, I know,” he whispered in her ear, “it’s just that I wouldn’t need all this. You are everything I need.”

“Well, here I am.” Shepard said as she turns around to face him. She looked deeply into his eyes, and Garrus felt this burning desire building up inside again. He lifted her easily and carried her to the bed where he placed her onto the cushions. But before he could regain his balance, Shepard had already pulled him down to her and rolled herself on top of him. She bent down to kiss him, deeply, passionately. One of his hands slid up her back, the other held her waist. “I want you, Shepard,” he gasped, “I want you so bad.”

Shepard withdrew from his lips to take her shirt off. When she let it fall to the ground Garrus sat up to meet her lips again. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply while he opened the clasps of her bra. “You’re getting good at this.” Shepard acknowledged. “I guess I’m a fast learner - especially when the reward is so delightful.” He caressed her breasts with his tongue and his hands, and Shepard moaned softly. She leaned back and he licked his way down her belly. 

“Garrus..,” she moaned, “I don’t want you to hold back tonight.” Her hand stroked his face and led it up to hers again. “I want to feel your strength, your teeth and talons on my skin. I want you to mark me.” she whispered. Garrus was baffled. “But you’re no turian, Shepard, and your skin has just healed so fine.” he objected. “I have no intentions to hurt you.”

She held his face with both her hands, and pressed her forehead to his. “I don’t care. I want to take something of you with me - a reminder of this night. Besides, don’t underestimate my implants.” She gave him a challenging smile. An expression Garrus recognized too well. This woman knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it.

“So you want it rough tonight, huh?” He held her at her waist and lifted her onto the bedside next to him, so that they changed position and he was on top of her. He got rid of his shirt, then pinned Shepard down at her wrists and bit her neck softly, but a little harder than usual. Feeling her tremble under his touch let his hunger for her rise beyond control. He let go of her wrists to take off her pants, then undressed himself. He noticed how she watched him, how she licked her lips when she saw him.. 

 

It was wild. It was crazy. It was electric. It was a night of unrestrained passion. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Shepard was stronger than he thought. He never put all his strength into his actions though, because letting her dominate him drove him crazy. He could see the marks he left on her skin, but she only got more excited the more he tightened his grip on her. And she put her fingernails and teeth to good use, too. She couldn’t really scratch his skin, but she knew exactly where his soft spots were. 

The night was almost coming to an end when both of them lay on the bed side by side, pretty much exhausted. Garrus had never experienced anything like this before. His desire for her had been insatiable. He turned onto his side to face Shepard. She had a subtle smile on her lips that made her look perfectly satisfied. 

She looked into his eyes and moved closer. When her hand caressed his face and neck, Garrus closed his eyes and purred softly, expressing his contentment. “This was incredible, Garrus.” he heard her whisper. He opened his eyes again and ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes caught the bite mark on her shoulder. A drop of blood for each of his teeth. “I’m sorry.” he said, licking the blood off her shoulder. “I should have been more careful.” Shepard silenced him with a kiss. “Don’t worry, Garrus. It’s just a scratch. And it will remind me of you. ..Not that I could ever forget this night.” 

He pulled her closer, and held her in his arms. He couldn’t quite believe that all of this was real, that she was here with him, that she had cried out his name so many times tonight. He inhaled the scent of her hair and listened to her steady breathing, as he drifted off to sleep.

+++

Garrus woke up a few hours later. For a second he was afraid that everything was just a dream, but the sight of Shepard sleeping next to him was reassurance enough. She was real. Last night did truly happen. He watched her sleep, and tried to savor every second, tried to memorize every inch of her. 

Then her omnitool beeped, and Shepard awoke with a start. She turned off the alarm, and looked around a little confused. She seemed to need a moment to orientate herself, too. Then she looked at Garrus and smiled. “Good morning, honey.” she said and shook her head. “I had the strangest dream. But it’s good to awake next to you.” She gave him a kiss, then lay down again, and closed her eyes. “I’m leaving with the Normandy in about two hours.” She covered her eyes with the palm of her hand, and let out a sigh.

Garrus moved closer and took her in his arms. He wanted to say something comforting, but the right words just didn’t come to mind. Shepard snuggled up to him, and seemed to savor the moment just as much as he did. He couldn’t imagine being without her again. 

She let her hand wander over his body. Starting from his neck she traced all the edges of his chest, to let her hand rest on his waist eventually. Garrus closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if she did this on purpose, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster. Slowly she let her hand slide down.

“Garrus, again?” she said, giving him an innocent look. “I just can’t get enough of you, Shepard.” he purred, and gave her a kiss. Shepard’s hand was casually stroking his inner thighs, letting his desire for her rise. Then she stopped. “Wanna take care of this in the shower?” she said seductively, and was out of bed a minute later. Garrus watched her walking into the bathroom. It took him just a few seconds to follow her.

+++

About an hour later Shepard was ready to leave. She stood at the window looking out. Garrus had walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzeling her neck. “I could come along with you to the Docking Bay.” he suggested, but he already knew the answer. “Don’t get me wrong, but I prefer to go alone. I’m not a fan of goodbyes.” She turned around to look into his eyes. “I know you want me to say something, about us. But I can’t, Garrus. I can’t make any promises, not in this situation. Maybe it will be different when we meet again.. if we meet again.” Garrus could see the tears in her eyes and pulled her close. “We will meet again. It’s not the end.” he said, stroking her back.

“I will wait for you.” he said after a long pause. Shepard withdrew a bit to look him in the eyes again. “I don’t want you to make promises either, Garrus.” She shook her head slightly. “Besides, I’ve seen the women stand in line for you. You don’t know what will happen once you’re on Palavan.” This wasn’t supposed to be a joke, but Garrus couldn’t help but chuckle. “That should be the least of your worries, Shepard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling :)


End file.
